Never Too Old
by vamp926
Summary: Sequel to Picking Up The Pieces. When Ava and Aaron are kidnapped, who takes them and who will help the team rescue them?
1. Introduction

**So, this is just a test chapter. If I get enough responses that are encouraging, I will continue. I already have the plot laid out. Please, tell me what you think.**

* * *

Introduction

14 years after the end of Picking Up The Pieces Ava Marie DiNozzo is a freshman at Waverly University majoring in Criminal Justice. Her brother, Aaron Anthony DiNozzo, is a sophomore in high school and is on the football team. Their father, Anthony DiNozzo, is head of the Major Case Response Team at NCIS. Their mother, Ziva DiNozzo, is also on the Major Case Response Team.

When Ava was six and Aaron was four, Jenny was killed while attending a funeral in LA, with Tony and Ziva serving as a protection detail. As a punishment Ziva was reassigned to a different team, McGee was assigned to the Cyber Crimes unit, and Tony was assigned as an Agent Afloat, despite the protests that Vance couldn't reassign an agent to agent afloat if they had a family. Four months after Tony had left Vance caved under the pressure and brought Tony back to the States.

When Ava was eight and Aaron was six, one of Vance's daughters was kidnapped and killed, forcing him into early retirement to protect the rest of his family. Gibbs was appointed Director, much to his displeasure, and Tony became the head of the MCRT.

When Ava was ten and Aaron was eight, Ducky and his mother were tragically killed when their house caught on fire in the middle of the night. Reports later showed that Victoria had left a candle burning in her room that one of her Corgi's knocked over when they jumped onto her bed. This left Palmer, who had just graduated from medical school, as head Medical Examiner.

When Ava was twelve and Aaron was ten, Abby and McGee married in a small quiet ceremony. Six years later they were still trying to have a baby. Abby had miscarried three times and no doctor could explain why.

When Ava was sixteen and Aaron was fourteen, Tony had a dangerous relapse of the pneumonic plague. He had been in the hospital for a little over a month and to this day he couldn't run as fast as he used to without getting breathless.


	2. Chapter 1: Congratulations

Congratulations

Ava sighed as she dropped herself into her father's desk chair. She had just finished her first class at Waverly University and she was mentally exhausted. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Hey, Ava," a voice said, causing her to have to open her eyes. McGee had just walked into the bullpen and sat down at his desk.

"Hi, Uncle Tim," Ava said.

"How was your first class?" McGee asked.

"Exhausting," Ava said. "Where are my mom and dad?" Ava asked, returning to a sitting position.

"I think your mom is with Abby and I know your dad is in autopsy with Palmer because I just left there," McGee said, looking around. "Where's your brother?"

"How should I know, I'm not his keeper," Ava replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she did.

"Aw, sis, I never knew how much you cared," Aaron's voice came from the elevator. Ava turned her chair slightly and saw her younger brother step off of the elevator and into the bullpen. "Where's mom and dad?" Aaron asked.

"Downstairs," Ava replied.

"What about Grandpa?" Aaron asked as he slung his things behind Ziva's desk and then began digging through her drawers, looking for the snacks that he had stashed there.

"Probably upstairs in his office," Ava replied. "Why?"

"I have great news," Aaron said, finally finding his stash of Oreo's.

"Actually, Gibbs is in MTAC," McGee spoke up.

"When do you think he'll be done?" Aaron asked, his mouth stuffed full with Oreo's.

"Ugh, you're just like dad," Ava said, looking away in disgust.

"I'm right here," a voice said from the catwalk, causing the three in the bullpen to look up. Gibbs was standing, leaning on the rail, watching his grandchildren bicker.

"Grandpa," both Ava and Aaron cried at the same time. They both got up from their chairs and ran up the catwalk stairs and hugged Gibbs tightly.

"How was your class?" Gibbs asked as he kissed Ava on the forehead.

"Exhausting," Ava proclaimed, causing Gibbs to smile.

"And what do you have to tell me?" Gibbs asked as he turned towards Aaron and ruffled his hair.

"Actually, I wanted to wait until Dad was here," Aaron said.

"Stella, Sport," Tony called from the bullpen. The two raced down the stairs to hug their father with Gibbs following behind.

"Now, what did you want to wait for me for?" Tony asked Aaron asked her ruffled his hair.

"I'm starting at the game on Friday, Brad broke his hand," Aaron said proudly.

"That's great," Tony exclaimed, his whole face glowing with pride.

"Congratulations," Gibbs said as he patted his grandson on the back.

"Who are we congratulating?" Ziva asked as she and Abby walked into the bullpen.

"I'm going to be the starting quarterback on Friday," Aaron explained. Abby squealed and then hugged Aaron.

"This calls for a celebration," Abby declared.

"Pizza and beer at my house," Gibbs offered, smiling.

"Alrighty then, pizza and beer on Gibbs," Tony said.

* * *

_From the recesses of her dark car she watched as the team left the building for the night. They were all in separate cars, but they were all headed in the same direction. The young girl and the boy were in one car. They were always together, inseparable, like a brother and sister should be. That, however, would soon change. She had been informed that the boy was starting at the football game on Friday. She would take them then, for they would most likely be together. An involuntary smile came to her face; she would finally have her revenge. _

* * *

Ava finished drying a dish and moved onto the next one while listening to the soft voices coming from in the living room. They had all congregated at Gibbs's after they were done with work around two pepperoni, sausage, and extra cheese pizzas and a veggie pizza for Abby and Ava. Abby had been trying to eat better and cut back on caffeine since she had started miscarrying.

Ava smiled as everyone in the living room broke out in laughter. They were all like a family, an unconventional one, but a family nonetheless, and Ava wouldn't trade them in for anything. Most of her friends split their time between their parents, but Ava was grateful that her parents were still married, and had been for eighteen years. Sure, they had had their ups and downs, but they always worked it out.

* * *

From the corner of her eye, Ziva watched Ava in the kitchen as she washed the dishes. Ziva had offered to help her daughter, but Ava had refused, saying that tonight was about Aaron and his accomplishment. Ziva was proud of how compassionate Ava was, despite the things that had happened when she was younger.

When Jenny died, Ava was devastated. It was all Ziva could do to keep from crying whenever Ava would ask where "Auntie Jenny" was. Jenny had taken to Ava and often treated her as her own daughter. Ava and Jenny had had a special bond. It was weeks before Ava understood the Jenny wasn't coming back. Losing Tony for four months had been hard too. Vance shipped Tony out as an agent afloat, despite the rule about agents with families not being allowed to be agent afloat's. When Ava had stopped eating and Aaron had started having nightmares, Ziva had stormed into Vance's office and demanded that Tony be brought home to protect her children's sanity. After Tony had come home, Ava had insisted that she sleep with her parents, reassuring her that Tony was really there. Ducky's death had been easier for her to cope with, she had been older, but it had still been hard, just the same.

* * *

Through the tinted windows for her she watched the people she had once called her family leave the house of the man who had once been her lover. She had watched her godchildren grow up from afar, her heart broken every day. It had nearly killed her to leave the only people she had ever considered family, but it was a price that she had been willing to pay for her life.

The CIA had contacted her before she went to LA and said that there had been an uptick in Russian chatter about her. They had proposed a plan that had involved faking her death and she had foolishly agreed.

Every so often she would park her car on the street of his house and watch from afar. She had gotten to see Ava in her prom dress, and again on graduation and she had seen Aaron before his first high school dance. He was a very big part of their life in a way she could never be. She watched as three cars pulled away, but he continued to stand there in the driveway. She had parked here all week, hoping he wouldn't notice, but he obviously had because he began walking towards her car and tapped on the window. Her stomach clenched and she rolled the window down.

"Ma'am, is there any particular reason you've been parked outside my house all week?" he asked. She thought quickly and then noticed the For Sale sign in the yard of the house next to his.

"That house," she said, pointing to the sign. "I'm trying to decide if I like it," she covered quickly, grateful that he hadn't recognized her. The CIA had made her dye her hair and get a nose job to keep anyone from recognizing her, but he had always known when she was around.

"Don't you think if you're interested you should do a walk through?" he asked.

"I have, twice," she replied, smirking as she did.

"What's your name?" he asked, a frown spreading across his face.

"Angela Brennan," she answered. "Would you like to see my ID?"

"No, but I'd appreciate it if you would leave. I don't think it would sit well with Homeland Security if you're found staked out outside the home of the director of an armed federal agency," he said and her eyes raised in surprised.

"Which agency?" she tested him.

"NCIS," he answered.

"Never heard of it," she said.

"Naval Criminal Investigative Service, now, do you mind?" he said and she could sense his temper was rising. She started her car and he stepped away. She drove off, her heart pounding and breaking at the same time.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. My muse temporarily left me, but I can assure that things will go much quicker from now on. Please review! Oh and by the way, guess who was in both cars. **

**And I couldn't help the Bones reference. **


	3. Chapter 2: Gone

Gone

Most of the next day was spent by Ziva and Ava getting ready for a surprise party they had planned for Aaron for after the game. When five thirty rolled around they dressed in Aaron's school colors and headed for the football field. When they arrived they found the rest of the team sitting towards the top of the bleachers. Gibbs and Tony were both nursing cups of coffee and Abby was drinking tea while McGee was scribbling in a notebook.

"McGee, if either of my children appears in your next best seller I will kill you with my stapler, and I assure you, it will be a painful death," Ziva threatened as she kissed Tony on the cheek and sat down next to him.

"Mom, I'm going to sit down there," Ava said, pointing to where some of the kids from her graduating class were sitting.

"Alright, make sure to cheer for your brother," Ziva said. Ava nodded and carefully made her way through the already packed crowds to her friends.

"They grow up so fast, don't they?" Abby asked, pretending to be tearful.

* * *

During the middle of the second quarter a boy sat down next to Ava on the bleachers.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," Ava said, barely giving him a second glance.

"My name's Peter," the boy said.

"Yeah, do you mind? I'd like to cheer my brother on in peace," Ava said irritated.

"Which one's your brother?" Peter asked.

"Number twenty-nine, the quarterback," Ava replied. "Look, what do you want?"

"Just to talk," Peter replied innocently. Ava was just about to reply when Aaron made a touchdown.

"Woo!" Ava yelled, jumping up and down. Peter stayed seated but politely clapped.

"Your brother is some football player, where'd he learn?" Peter asked.

"My dad," Ava replied as she sat back down. "He went to OSU, was the quarterback until he broke his leg."

"Fascinating." Peter said. "Where do you go to school?"

"How do you know I don't go here?" Ava asked.

"Your shirt says "Class of 2026"," Peter pointed out.

"Oh," Ava said, sheepishly. "I'm Ava."

* * *

Meanwhile, instead of focusing on his son, Tony DiNozzo had his attention turned to his daughter and the boy sitting next to her.

"Tony, quit spying," Ziva said, nudging her husband. "Pay attention to your son." Tony turned his attention back to the game just in time to watch Aaron score a touchdown. Tony jumped up and joined the roar of the approving crowd.

"That's my boy!" Tony yelled as he sat back down. He then returned to staring at Ava and the boy.

"Tony!" Ziva scolded again.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, that boy looks familiar," Tony protested.

"He probably does, he might have graduated with Ava," Ziva said, rolling her eyes.

"No, that's not it," Tony muttered, too low for Ziva to hear.

* * *

"And number twenty-nine, Aaron DiNozzo, makes the winning touchdown," the announcer said over the loudspeaker. Ava jumped up and joined the screaming fans. She looked up towards her parents and saw her father kissing her mother, and she smiled. Wanting to celebrate, she turned towards Peter and hugged him.

"What are you doing now?" Peter asked as he looked down at his phone.

"I have to take Aaron home, we're having a party for him," Ava replied.

"Can you give me a ride home?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Ava said.

Twenty minutes later Aaron slung his stuff across the back seat and dropped himself into the car.

"Who's he," Aaron asked.

"Hi, I'm Peter," Peter said, turning around in his seat.

"Yeah, whatever, can we go home now, I'm starving," Aaron said.

"Yeah, we just have to drop Peter off at his house first," Ava said as she pulled away from the curb.

Fifteen minutes later Ava pulled up in front of what looked like an abandoned warehouse.

"Are you sure this is it?" Ava asked Peter as she slowed to a stop.

"I know it doesn't look like much but there are apartments inside. It's actually pretty nice," Peter said. Meanwhile, Aaron got out of the car and walked over to the passenger's side, clearly waiting for Peter to get out. Peter stuck his hand in his pocket and withdrew a white piece of cloth.

"What's that?" Ava asked, nervousness creeping into her stomach. Peter didn't say anything but put the cloth over Ava's nose and slammed his door open, knocking Aaron down. Ava finally slumped over in her seat and Peter quickly stepped out of the car and placed the cloth over Aaron's face as well. Peter's mother stepped out from the shadows.

* * *

Ziva paced nervously in the kitchen. There were high school students partying in her backyard and the team was in her family room but she still felt uneasy. She looked at the clock again. It was almost ten and Ava and Aaron weren't home yet. Tony snuck up behind Ziva and wrapped her in his arms. Ziva jumped.

"Tony, do not do that!" Ziva exclaimed.

"Sorry," Tony said sheepishly. "But you should be in there with us."

"I'm worried," Ziva admitted. "They're not home yet. They should be, the rest of the football team is here."

"Did you try calling them?" Tony asked.

"Yes, both of their phones, twice," Ziva said, and Tony frowned.

"Hey, McGee, get in here," Tony yelled and McGee came through the door, beer in hand.

"What Tony?" McGee asked, rolling his eyes.

"I want you to get on the computer and trace Ava's cell phone," Tony said. McGee looked at him.

"Tony, I've already told you that I'm not going to help you spy on your kids," McGee said. Tony glared at him and McGee rolled his eyes again but sat down in front of the laptop open on the kitchen table.

"They're down in the old warehouse district," McGee said after a few minutes. Tony leaned down over McGee's shoulder and looked at the computer screen.

"Why would they be there?" Tony muttered.

"I don't know, Tony, I'm not psychic," McGee said and received a head slap.

"Rhetorical question," Tony said. "Email those coordinates to my phone. Ziva, let's go. McGee, tell Gibbs to keep an eye on the party."

* * *

Tony and Ziva pulled into the warehouse district, looking for Ava's car.

"There," Ziva said, pointing to the left where a black Pontiac was parked. Both front doors were standing wide open and the dome light was on.

"Tony," Ziva said, her fear increasing by the tenfold. They stepped out of the car, their guns at the ready. They cautiously crept over to the car. Both Ava and Aaron's cell phones were on the floor of the passenger's side and there was a small puddle of blood on the ground under the passenger door.

"Oh my God," Ziva said.

* * *

Ava came too slowly, her head spinning violently. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in the dark. She tried to move her hands but discovered that they were tied behind her back to a pole. She mentally assessed her body and found that she wasn't injured, besides a few bruises.

"Aaron," she whispered hoarsely. There was no answer, but a light flicked on in the corner.

"Don't worry about your brother, he's fine. Just couldn't have you two conspiring to escape," a voice said. The body attached to the voice appeared from the shadows.

"Hey," Ava said, startled at who the person was. "I know you."

* * *

**Hehe, I know, I'm mean, but hey…. That's what us writer's live for. Please review, I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last chapter, which is kinda depressing. So, please, tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 3: Crime Scene

Crime Scene

It wasn't long before the abandoned buildings in the warehouse district were being lit up by the dancing red and blue police lights. Tony had called Gibbs who had turned around and called in everyone short of the Marines. Fornell was there, along with Agent Sacks and Agent Krieger, and he and Gibbs were conversing in low voices next to his car while Sacks and Krieger supervised the FBI forensic team as they collected evidence from Ava's car. Abby had tagged along with McGee after making sure that every teenager had left the DiNozzo house and was now currently trying to get Ziva to calm down.

Just then, a brunette wearing a black pants suit walked past the crime scene tape and was promptly stopped by Tony.

"Ma'am, this is a crime scene, civilians aren't allowed," Tony said, trying to stop the woman from walking past. She pulled out a badge which promptly shut Tony up.

"I'm Angela Brennan, I'm with the CIA, and we know who took your children," the woman said. The surrounding area quieted for a few seconds until the silence was broken by Ziva.

"Where are they, where are my children," she said, walking right up to the woman and looking her in the face.

"We don't know where they are," Angela admitted, "but we do know who took them."

"Well?" Tony said with sarcasm at the back of his voice. "Could you tell us please?"

"Jeanne Benoit has kidnapped your children."

* * *

"I know you," Ava said again as she stared at the woman with surprise. "You're that woman that my dad dated for an undercover mission. I read the case file."

"And why would you do that?" Jeanne asked, surprise in her voice.

"I heard my mom and dad argue about it one night and I got interested. You tried to accuse my dad of murder," Ava accused.

"Does your brother know who I am?" Jeanne asked.

"No, I never told him," Ava said, glaring at the older woman, and managing to look remarkably like her mother while she did it.

"Good, even more of a reason to keep you and your brother apart," Jeanne said, icily, clearly disturbed by Ava's gaze.

"Did you hurt him?" Ava asked, her glare darkening.

"Not yet, but if you don't behave, I just might," Jeanne said darkly and then left the room by a door off to her right. Ava caught a glimpse of the hall beyond the door and was surprised to see the walls painted white.

* * *

The silence at the crime scene was deafening.

"Let me get this straight," Gibbs said, walking over to where Tony, Ziva, and Abby were staring in shock. "Jeanne Benoit kidnapped Ava and Aaron. Wasn't she arrested after she tried to accuse Tony of murder?"

"No, she made bail," Fornell said as he walked over to join the group.

"Who paid for it?" Tony asked, regaining his senses.

"Trent Kort," Angela said, causing Gibbs to turn his attention to her.

"You're that woman from in front of my house," Gibbs accused.

"Maybe," Angela replied candidly. "But how do you know if I was telling the truth or not?"

"That is not important," Ziva fumed. "What is important is that I find my children, preferably before Jeanne Benoit hurts them."

* * *

Meanwhile, Aaron was just coming around. When he had fallen to the ground, he had hit his head and his nose had started bleeding. His head was pounding uncomfortably and he found that when he opened his eyes, his vision was somewhat blurry.

"Don't worry, it's just a concussion," a voice came from the corner of the room.

"Where's Ava?" Aaron asked thickly, his head unable to process thoughts as fast as he would have liked it too.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she's just fine," the voice said, and then a light flicked on. Aaron instinctively turned his head away from the harsh, glaring light.

"Who are you?" Aaron asked, once he had regained his vision.

"That's for me to know," the voice said. "Now, answer the question and I might give you something to relieve your headache," the voice said.

"What?" Aaron asked, trying to sound pissed, but he only ended up sounding odd.

"Will your father come after you?" the voice asked.

"Well, I sure hope so," Aaron said. In his heart he knew that his father would stop at nothing short of shooting the president to find him and Ava, but he sure wasn't going to tell his mysterious kidnapper that.

"Would he have any reason not too?" the voice asked.

"Not unless Grandpa tells him to let someone else come and rescue us," Aaron said, knowing that that too, was a lie. His grandfather would be right beside his father every step of the way. He heard the person move and then two pills were roughly shoved into his mouth, followed by a bottle of water. He gratefully swallowed the pills and rested his head back against the wall.

* * *

After all of the evidence was collected and packed into the NCIS van, the team returned to the Navy Yard accompanied by Fornell and Agent Brennan. Abby had refused to speak to the newcomer and had privately confessed to Gibbs that the CIA agent made her uncomfortable. Gibbs had told her that he would keep her away from her lab so she could find out who helped Jeanne kidnap Ava and Aaron.

Meanwhile, upstairs, the bullpen was silent. McGee was sitting at his desk, his chin resting in his hands and Ziva was seated on Tony's lap at his desk, her head wearily resting against his shoulder. Gibbs, Fornell, and Agent Brennan had retreated to Gibbs's office to have a private conversation.

* * *

"Yes, I understand," Gibbs said into the phone. "Thank you, Director Church." Gibbs hung up the phone and looked up.

"Agent Brennan, your Director seemed to want to make it clear to me that you asked for this assignment, and he assured me that there were more agents aware of the same information that you are. Why did you feel the need to volunteer?" Gibbs said, looking Agent Brennan directly in the eye. His gut was telling him that he knew her from somewhere, but from before he met her outside his house the day before.

"I took a personal interest in the case after I read the file," Angela said.

"And why is that?" Gibbs asked, his eyes narrowing.

"I have a particular fascination with Trent Kort," Angela said carefully.

"Why?" Fornell asked, beating Gibbs to the question.

"Just do," Angela said.

"Anything else you'd like to tell us?" Gibbs asked, raising one eyebrow at her.

"Jeanne has a son, about Ava's age. His name is Peter," Angela said.

* * *

**Okay, now, hopefully, you all know by now that Angela Brennan is really Jenny in disguise. For the moment, so I don't get confused and accidentally type Jenny, I will call her Agent Brennan or Angela. Later on in the story, I will start calling her Jenny. Hopefully it won't be confusing.**

**Also, in case you didn't figure out, I forgot to mention that the year is 2026, hence the year in Ava's shirt in the previous chapter.**

**Please review….. please? I did give you two chapters in one night…. I might be so inclined to do that again if I get reviews.**

**Vamp**


	5. Chapter 4: Poker Face

Poker Face

Tony and Ziva both looked up from their desks as Gibbs came storming down the steps from his office with Fornell and Agent Brennan behind him.

"What's wrong?" Ziva asked.

"Why don't you ask Agent Brennan," Gibbs said, obviously pissed.

"Agent Brennan?" Tony asked in his best Gibbs voice as he stepped in front of the brunette. Her lips quivered, as if she was going to smile, but her mouth remained in a line.

"Jeanne Benoit has a son," Angela said. Tony heard a collective gasp from Ziva and Abby and realization dawned on him. He turned to Ziva.

"I told you that that boy at the football game looked familiar," Tony said. "His eyes," Tony muttered.

"The boy with Ava; that's Jeanne's son?" Ziva said.

"Yes, that was Peter Benoit," Angela said. The bullpen was quiet for a second and then Ziva spoke up.

"Who is Peter's father?"

* * *

Ava jumped slightly as the door slammed open. Jeanne stood in the doorway with at tray of food. From her vantage point, Ava saw what looked like a peanut butter sandwich and a glass of water. Jeanne shut the door behind her and set the tray down in front of Ava.

"How am I supposed to eat?" Ava asked after a few seconds.

"I'll untie you," Jeanne said, "but if you try to run or attack me, I will shoot you." Jeanne pulled a gun from her waistband and held it firmly. Ava nodded in understanding and Jeanne untied Ava. Ava massaged her wrists and then picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"Why are you doing this?" Ava asked after another bite of her sandwich.

"That's none of your business," Jeanne said as she carefully watched Ava eat.

"You haven't spoken too or seen my father for almost nineteen years," Ava pointed out. "Why take revenge now?"

"It's not really your father I'm after," Jeanne said after a moment.

* * *

Tony turned to look at Ziva after the question left her lips.

"Don't worry, Agent David," Angela said. "Peter's father was a nameless drunk that Jeanne had a one night stand with." Both Ziva and Tony breathed a sigh of relief.

Anything else you'd like to share?" Gibbs asked, anger still in his voice. Angela bit back a smile.

"No, Director Gibbs," she said, emphasizing the director part.

"Good, you're free to go. Be back here at zero seven hundred," Gibbs said as he stormed back up the stairs to the catwalk. "That goes for you and your team too, Fornell," Gibbs yelled before they heard the office door slam close.

* * *

Ziva crawled into bed and watched Tony as he paced back and forth across the bedroom.

"Tony, come to bed," Ziva muttered, her voice thick with sleep. She didn't know it, but Tony had slipped her a sleeping pill. He had known that she wouldn't be able to sleep otherwise.

"In a minute, Sweetcheeks," Tony said. Once she was asleep he was going to go downstairs and talk to Gibbs and McGee. Abby was in the family room, trying to sleep on the pull out couch. McGee had confided in Tony two days earlier that Abby thought she was pregnant again.

"Tony," Ziva said, her eyes already closed.

"Yes Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked.

"Do you think they're okay?" Ziva asked.

"Yes."

* * *

Gibbs stared at his cup of coffee intently. Agent Brennan had thrown him off, and he was well aware of it. There was something unnerving about her and at the same time, familiar. Her voice was so close to; no, he wouldn't think about her. She had not appeared in his memories for days and he wanted to keep it that way. The memories of her that hit him were always strong, always painful, always crippling. They would always hit at the strangest moments too; a woman at the store with her perfume, a whiff of Jamaican blend from a corner coffee store, a glimpse of fire red hair in a crowd. He tried hard to hide these moments, which was considerably easier since he had his own private office. Gibbs's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by McGee who reached in front of him and refilled his coffee cup.

"Boss, everything all right?" McGee asked.

"Just thinking about my grandchildren," Gibbs said as he took a sip of his coffee, savoring the warmth that filled him, helped by the bourbon that McGee had added. "Did you add bourbon to yours?" Gibbs asked McGee.

"A little," McGee admitted sheepishly.

"What about Tony's?" Gibbs asked as he watched McGee return the bottle of bourbon to the liquor cabinet.

"A lot," McGee said. Gibbs's glared at him and when McGee turned his back, Gibbs switched mugs with the one that was intended for Tony.

"A lot what, Probie?" Tony asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Nothing, Tony," McGee said quickly. Tony glared at him and sat down next to Gibbs and took a long drink of the coffee that was sitting in front of his seat.

"How's Ziva?" Gibbs asked.

"She's asleep, I gave her a sleeping pill," Tony said. "What about Abby?"

"She fell asleep watching Annie on TV," McGee said. Tony couldn't help the smile that came to his face.

"DiNozzo, so help me, if one line of "The Sun'll Come Out Tomorrow" comes out of your mouth, I will slap you so hard your grandchildren will feel it," Gibbs threatened. Tony rolled his eyes but refrained from bursting out into song. There was an awkward pause that followed until McGee broke it.

"Does Agent Brennan seem familiar to anyone?"

* * *

Ava started ahead into the darkness, still unable to process what Jeanne had told her. She was tied to the pole again and she knew that she should sleep, or at least think about something else, but she couldn't. Still thinking about what she had learned, Ava began to do something sensible, loosen the knots that were around her wrists. When Jeanne had tied her back up, she had tied the ropes looser. Her mother had taught Ava to escape from handcuffs and ropes, and she found that the knowledge was actually coming in handy. She finally worked the knots loose enough to slip her hands through. The next time Jeanne came in, Ava would be ready.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aaron opened his eyes, his vision still slightly blurry. He blinked a few times in an attempt to clear them. It was then that he realized that he was no longer tied to a pole, but lying in a bed with one arm cuffed to the head rail. Deciding that they had moved him while he slept, he looked around at his new setting. The room was small, only big enough for the bed and a walkway to the door. On the floor next to his bed was a tray with what looked like a peanut butter sandwich. He reached over and picked the sandwich up and ate it in two bites.

He then turned his attention to the handcuff attached to his wrist. He knew that Ava knew how to escape handcuffs, but he had not yet learned how. He stopped examining his handcuffs when the lock click. Aaron looked up to see a man standing in the door way that he had never seen before.

* * *

The next morning Ziva woke up groggy and disoriented. She turned over in bed to look at the clock and saw that it was six thirty. She also saw that Tony was not in bed with her.

"Tony?" Ziva called and he poked his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Morning, Sweetcheeks," Tony said through a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Morning," Ziva said as she slowly sat up. "Did you sleep at all?" Ziva asked and she heard Tony spit his toothpaste out into the sink.

"No," he admitted as he walked back into the bedroom.

"How much did you drink?" Ziva asked suspiciously. After he had been assigned as an agent afloat, he had become a minor alcoholic. It had gotten better after he had returned from sea, but occasionally, after a bad case, he would drink too much.

"Just one cup of coffee that had bourbon in it, McGee had it ready for me when I came downstairs," Tony admitted. Ziva glared at him, but didn't pursue the subject further.

"Is everyone still here?" Ziva asked as she got out of bed and began getting dressed.

"Gibbs and McGee left about half an hour ago for the office to be there when the FBI showed up. Abby's still asleep on the couch, McGee didn't want to wake her up," Tony said.

"When did Gibbs give the investigation to the FBI?" Ziva asked, incredulous. It wasn't like Gibbs to give up a case, especially one this close, and especially to the FBI.

"Yeah, we agreed that we had enough to worry about with Ava and Aaron missing, that we didn't need to worry about the small stuff. Fornell, Sacks, and Courtney are working on the case, but from NCIS, of course," Tony said.

"Tony," Ziva said, her voice wavering slightly. Tony pulled her into him and kissed the top of her hair.

"I know, Ziva, I know," he murmured.

* * *

Ava crouched beside the door. She had changed her mind about what she was going to do at the last minute. She heard the tumbler click and she tensed her body, waiting. When Jeanne walked through the door, Ava attacked. She punched Jeanne as hard as she could. Jeanne reeled under the blow, but stood her ground.

"Trent," Jeanne yelled and a tall, well built, bald man came in the door and restrained Ava. Jeanne wiped the trickle of blood coming from her mouth with the back of her hand while glaring at Ava. She hauled her arm back and punched Ava, and everything in Ava's world went dark.

* * *

**Boy, do I know how to leave cliffy's or what. The next chapter will come faster, I promise. I already started it and I'm done with school until the 12****th**** of January, so, expect a few more before the New Year. Also, I am working on a new story, but don't expect to see it until after Never Too Old is finished. It's an Abby centric story, with McAbby and Tiva, but mostly about Abby and her family. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!! You know you want too…..**


	6. Chapter 5: Agent of Chaos

Agent of Chaos

Aaron heard the yelling and then the silence that ensued. He hoped that Ava was okay. He sighed and looked at his watch, grateful that his grandfather had given him one that lit up. He shook his head, unwilling to believe that it had been less than twenty four hours since he and Ava had been taken. Hus head still hurt from where it had hit the pavement and his bad knee was beginning to ache. He had hurt it playing football, resulting in surgery and a near constant ache. Usually he took Naproxen to relieve the pain, but the bottle had been his duffle bag, which was currently on the backseat of Ava's car. He had taken some after the game, but that had long since worn off.

As he shifted his leg again, trying to make his knee comfortable, he felt something in his cargo pocket. He reached down and pulled it out. It was his friend, Lance's, cell phone. He had taken it from the locker room, like he always did. He always gave it back the next day when Lance came over to hang out. He pushed a button to light up the screen and saw, to his dismay, that he had no service and the battery was almost dead. Aaron sighed in frustration and flopped back onto the bed.

* * *

Tony walked into the bullpen to see Gibbs sitting at his desk.

"Boss, you're not having problems with your memory again, cause that's my desk now," Tony said as he slung his backpack under the plasma stand.

"No," Gibbs said slowly. "I'm supervising," he said, nodding at Agent Sacks and Krieger, who were busy at end the end desks.

"Where's Fornell, aren't they his kids?" Tony asked.

"Jethro said that it was my turn to get the coffee," Fornell said from behind Tony.

"Thanks," Tony said as he took a cup from the holder that Fornell held.

"Hey, that was mine," Sacks protested.

"Too bad," Tony said, "you're in my house now." Gibbs glared at him. "Well, actually, it's Gibbs's house, but it's my bullpen, so," Tony trailed off. "You know what, I'm going to go find McGee."

* * *

Angela watched from the catwalk as Tony bickered with Sacks and get in trouble with Gibbs. Some things never changed. She was surprised that no one had discovered who she really was yet.

"Observing?" a quiet voice said next to her ear. She jumped and turned around to see Gibbs standing there.

"Director Gibbs, you startled me," Angela said, her heart racing.

"Did I now?" Gibbs asked, a small smile on his face.

"Yes," Angela said, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

"You know, Agent Brennan, you're a very mysterious person," Gibbs said as he leaned against the rail next to her.

"As mysterious as yourself, Director?" Angela said, fighting the urge to call him Agent.

"Still sticking to the story that you were looking to but the house next to mine?" Gibbs asked, studying her intently.

"Yes," Angela said. The smile on Gibbs's face widened. He leaned over to her, so close that she could feel his breath in her ear.

"Your right eye twitched when you lie, Jen. Always has."

* * *

Ziva and Abby were getting ready to leave for the office when the doorbell rang.

"Can you get that?" Ziva yelled to Abby from the kitchen. Ziva heard the door open and then the low mummer of voices; then Abby called for her.

"Ziva, can you please come here?" Abby called. Ziva placed her mug on the kitchen counter and walked though the hallway and into the foyer. Aaron's friend, Lance, was standing in the door way, openly staring at Abby.

"Lance," Ziva said sharply. "Aaron's not here."

"I know, Mrs. DiNozzo, my mom told me what happened. I think I can help," Lance said.

"What do you know?" Ziva asked.

"Well, Aaron always takes my phone after the football game, kinda like an inside joke. He gives it back the next day, but, he took it last night," Lance said. Both Ziva and Abby looked at each other.

"There were only two phones in the car," Ziva said quietly.

"I'm calling McGee," Abby said, pulling out her phone.

* * *

McGee and Tony looked at the computer with contempt. They had been trying for at least an hour to find anything they could about Jeanne.

"Nothing," Tony said, banging his head on Abby's desk. Just then, McGee's phone started to ring. HE looked at the caller id and then answered.

"Yeah, Abs?" McGee said and Tony turned to look at him.

"Really? What's the number?" McGee asked as he motioned for Tony to give him paper and a pen. Tony handed them over and McGee began scribbling away. "Thanks Abby," McGee said and then hung up and began typing away on the keyboard madly.

"What?" Tony asked.

"Aaron has his friend, Lance's, cell phone," McGee explained. "I can't find it now, but it dropped off the grid at about ten thirty last night on Broad Street in Georgetown, right there," McGee said, pointing to the map on screen.

"Let's go," Tony said and McGee didn't hesitate to follow.

* * *

Angela looked up from her place at Ziva's desk when Tony and McGee ran into the bullpen.

"We found them," Tony said breathlessly.

"How?" Fornell asked in amazement.

"Not important," Tony said. "She's holding them at 1990 Broad Street in Georgetown," Tony said. Just then, two Probie's came up from the garage holding vests and earwigs, including three vests that said FBI. The Probie's distributed the vests and then Gibbs turned to everyone.

"Let's go," he said.

* * *

Ava regained consciousness slowly. She tried opening her eyes, but discovered that her left eye was swollen shut. Her head hurt like hell as well, and she could feel dried blood caked under her nose. She assumed that Jeanne had hit her a few more times after she had been knocked out. She tried to sit up, but discovered that she had been tied sideways to the pole, making it impossible to sit up. She heard a commotion in the hallway and then Peter burst into through the door.

"Bastard," Ava spat. Peter ignored her and came into the room; he untied the rope holding her separately tied hands to the pole. He then hauled Ava to her feet roughly and placed a blindfold over her eyes. It was then that Ava felt him place the barrel of a gun against the small of her back.

"Don't try anything," Peter said into her ear. He then guided her through the door into the hallway. In front of her and she could hear someone leading Aaron. She heard him limping and knew that his knee was bothering him. They were led outside and shoved into a utility van, which then speed away.

* * *

Tony and Ziva crept along the side of the house; they had picked her at the house on the way, leaving Abby there alone. Gibbs was on the other side of the house with McGee and Angela, and Fornell and his team were in the backyard. Tony and Ziva eventually made it to the back corner of the house and then to the back door where they met Gibbs, McGee, and Angela. Gibbs nodded to Tony and Tony took a step back and then kicked the door in.

"Federal Agents," Tony yelled as he went inside, followed closely by Gibbs and then Ziva.

They checked the whole house, nobody was there. Ziva was checking the rooms when she saw blood on the floor.

"Tony," Ziva called. Tony came running into the room and Ziva pointed to the blood. "Whoever was in here had a bloody nose," Ziva said, her voice shaking slightly. Finally giving in, she turned to Tony, buried her face in his chest, and cried.

* * *

**Okay, so, where did Jeanne move them, and actually, how did she know that they were coming? Haha, all will be revealed. Don't expect another update until after Christmas. I have started the next chapter, but getting it to the computer is a whole other story. **

**Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanza, Happy Solstice, and any other winter holiday you might celebrate. Remember to be safe during this holiday season, and please drink responsibly.**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
****Vamp **


	7. Chapter 6: Shattered

Shattered

After they had searched through the entire house and collected evidence, including a sample of blood from the floor, they all headed back to the office. Abby met them there and took the evidence to the lab to start processing it while the FBI team started working on the computer trail again. Gibbs collected McGee, Ziva, Tony, and Fornell and led them to the elevator and flicked the emergency switch once they were inside.

"Somehow they knew that we were coming," Gibbs said. "And I want to know how and who," Gibbs said.

"You really think that someone in our group gave Jeanne the heads up?" Fornell asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Well, how do you explain the fact that they were gone before we got there?" Tony said.

"What about the CIA agent?" Ziva asked. "No one knows anything about her."

"Not her," Gibbs said, almost too quickly. Everyone in the elevator turned to look at him.

"How do you know?" Tony asked, looking at Gibbs.

"My gut," Gibbs growled menacingly.

"So you think it was one of my people?" Fornell asked. "All because of your gut?"

* * *

After miles and miles of twists and turns, Ava felt the van start to slow and then stop. The side door opened and Ava felt Peter haul her out of the van and she heard someone doing the same to Aaron. She heard him stumble and then fall to the ground.

"Careful," Ava spat in the direction of the noise.

"Shut up," a voice said it return. The voice obviously belonged to a male, and he had a thick foreign accent. Peter began guiding Ava into a building and down a hallway. His touch was gentler this time, and he had obviously discarded his gun, or at least he didn't have in trained on her back. She saw the light change though her eyelids and Ava knew that they had gone into a room. Peter guided her to a sitting position and then tied her hands to a pole and removed the blindfold.

"Please don't cause any more trouble," Peter whispered. "I didn't want to help, you have to believe me."

"Why were we moved?" Ava asked.

"My mother received a tip off that NCIS was coming," Peter said.

* * *

"_I wish I'd never met you."_

Jeanne's final words to Tony kept ringing in his ears. Right about now, he wished the same thing. He and Ziva had returned home after their conference in the elevator. McGee had taken Abby home and then returned to NCIS to help Gibbs keep looking for Ava and Aaron.

Ever since their failed attempt to rescue Ava and Aaron, Ziva had been strangely silent. Tony figured it was because she was worried about the kids and left it at that.

Ziva was currently in the shower, standing still under scorching hot water. She was sure that her skin was bright red by now, but she didn't care. There were a million different emotions running through her at the moment. She was terrified for her children, upset at Tony because he was partially responsible, mad at Jenny because she was also responsible, and disappointed in Gibbs for not finding her kids yet. She shivered, despite the hot water, and shut the water off. She stepped out, dried herself off and quickly dressed in the track suit she had brought into the bathroom with her. When she went into the bedroom and found Tony sitting on the edge of the bed, staring into space.

"Are you okay?" Tony finally asked. It was those three words that caused Ziva to snap.

"Fine? Fine? I am not fine, Tony, how could I be? My children are missing, abducted by a mistake from your past, and you expect me to be fine? For all we know, our children could be dead!" Ziva shrieked, causing Tony to jump slightly. "None of this would be happening if you had simply turned down the assignment from Jenny."

"You think this is my fault?" Tony said, outraged that Ziva had brought up a subject that was supposed to be unspeakable. "You think I wanted our children to be kidnapped? Do you know why I took that assignment? I was trying to prove myself to every, to prove that I could be responsible."

"Yes, because that is what you proved," Ziva said, sarcasm dripping from her voice. "All you wanted to do when Gibbs left was fill his shoes, despite the fact you were inadequately prepared. I don't know if you haven't noticed this yet, but you're not Gibbs, if you were, you would have found our children by now." With that final note, Ziva took off down the steps, grabbed her keys from the hall table, jammed her feet into her shoes and ran out the door into the night.

* * *

Gibbs looked up as Angela entered his office.

"How did you know?" she asked without any hesitation.

"Just did," Gibbs answered. "At first I didn't want to believe it and I thought my mind was playing tricks on me, but then I resolved myself to the fact that it was you."

"You haven't told anyone, have you?" she asked.

"Not my secret to tell," Gibbs said simply, looking up, but she was already gone.

* * *

Ziva finally stopped driving and was startled when she realized where she was. She was outside the graveyard where Jenny was buried. She parked the car haphazardly and started her trek into the graveyard. Ziva had never been afraid of cemeteries, seeing as they were plentiful in Israel. One of her favorite childhood memories was her and her mother touring the graveyards, reading off the names.

She made her way to the grave of her former friend and sat on the cold, hard ground. Tears began to leak out of her eyes and wept silently.

"You just had to send him on that assignment," Ziva finally choked out.

"He had a choice," a voice said, startling Ziva She looked around and saw Angela standing by a tree.

"Jenny?" Ziva asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Jenny replied as she walked over and sat next Ziva. "He had a choice. I think he was trying to prove that he had grown up and he could handle the responsibility," Jenny said, explaining her first statement.

"We thought you were dead," Ziva said.

"The CIA faked my death, on certain conditions," Jenny said. "Why they just couldn't have saved me and let me live my life, I don't know, but they did."

"I don't know who to be mad at," Ziva finally said.

"Be mad at me," Jenny finally said. "You and Tony need each other more than ever now. Blame me, I can handle it, he can't."

The two friends sat in the graveyard for hours, not speaking, just staring at the headstone that Ziva now knew marked an empty grave.

* * *

**Okay, I know that was short and took forever to post, but I swear for a few weeks I lost my head. The holidays were crazy and then last week I had my wisdom teeth removed, which is a story unto itself (let's just say, it didn't go to well.) but now I'm back, and school has started again, so expect updates somewhat regularly, because I'll have time. Also, please review. A lot of people didn't review last time, which is extremely discouraging. So, please review, and enjoy! **


	8. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, I'm really sorry, but I am temporarily at an inpasse with my muse. I cannot get mysefl centered on this story right now, so it is on temporary hiatus. But I vow, I will finish it! Also, look out for a new story which I am working on titled _All In The Family. _It's an AU story, and I promise it will be good, but I want to finish it before I post, or at least get ahead of myself by a few chapters and see if that helps with the writer's block I always get towards the end of a story.**

**That's all for now, and I promise, I will finish this story.**

**Vamp**


	9. Chapter 7: Mad World

**

* * *

**

At this point in the story, everyone knows that Agent Brennan is actually Jenny. Just because you didn't see them discovering it, doesn't mean they didn't. Happy Reading!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Mad World

Tony looked up as he heard the front door open and close and keys settle on the hall table. It was now three in the morning and Ziva had been gone for five hours. Ziva walked into the family room, her eyes red from crying, and she looked like she was shivering.

"I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. Ziva flew into Tony's arms and he hugged her tightly. She pulled away after a minute and he took the opportunity to kiss her on the lips. Jenny walked in and smiled as she watched Tony and Ziva make up. Finally, Tony noticed that they were not alone in the room.

"Why is Agent Brennan here?" Tony asked.

"Tony, I have to tell you something," Ziva said, looking back at her former best friend. "Agent Brennan is actually Jenny. The CIA faked her death." Tony started at the woman in the doorway, dumbfounded.

"You're sure?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes," Jenny said, speaking up. "But we can worry about this later. I know where Ava and Aaron are."

* * *

The thumping music was immediately evident when it grew dark outside. Jeanne hadn't bothered to separate Ava and Aaron when they had arrived and when the music started, Ava and Aaron had deduced that they were in the same building as a nightclub. Aaron had grimaced when he had seen his sister's face, even after she had reassured him that she was fine.

Peter had been in and out of their room several times in the past few hours. He had untied them both, brought Aaron ibuprofen and Ava a wet washcloth to clean the blood from her face, and brought them both a bottle of them water. The last time Peter came in, he brought news.

"My mom is getting tired of this; she's debating on whether or not to kill you. I would suggest an escape attempt," Peter said, and then he left.

* * *

The team all assembled outside Club LeBaron, the hottest nightclub in town. After Jenny had told Tony and Ziva where Ava and Aaron were, they had immediately called Gibbs, who had met them at the club, along with McGee and Fornell's team.

"Alright," Jenny said. They were parked behind the club and a blueprint was spread over the trunk of the Charger. "This club is actually two buildings. The front of the building is used as the club and the back of the building is used for storage units. We just found out that Jeanne is renting two units under an alias. The unit numbers are 430 and 432; odd numbers on the left side, even on the right. Fornell, your team will enter from this side door, here," Jenny said, pointing to the blueprint. "You'll end up four units down from Jeanne's units. Tony, your team will go in through the back door. You'll end up eight units up from her units. Gibbs and I will stay back here in case anyone tries to run. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads no. "Alright then, let's get going."

* * *

After Peter had left the room Ava immediately checked the door, which Peter had left unlocked.

"Alright Aaron, we're going to have to get to that club," Ava said. "Are you ready?"

"Are you kidding me?" Aaron said in disbelief. "Let's blow this popstand." Ava helped Aaron up from the floor and they went to the door and carefully peered out.

"Looks like we're in a storage center," Ava said. "There's an exit a few units up. Are you ready?"

"Definitely," Aaron said. The two carefully snuck out of the room and made their way down the hallway to the door. Just as they were about to turn the knob, the knob began to turn on its own.

"Shit," Ava swore, but it was too late. The door opened and Ava and Aaron found themselves face to face with Fornell.

"Uncle Toby?" Aaron asked.

"Are you two alright?" Fornell asked, quickly assessing them.

"Yeah," Ava said.

"Gibbs is outside at the back, get yourselves out there, now," Fornell instructed and Ava and Aaron happily obliged.

* * *

Tony, Ziva, and McGee patiently waited at the back door, listening though their earwigs for Fornell's signal.

"DiNutso," Fornell's voice came over the radio. "We've got the kids, I sent them out to Gibbs."

"Roger," Tony said, and behind him he heard Ziva breathe a sigh of relief.

"Go ahead and enter," Fornell said. "There's no one in the hallway." Tony motioned for his team to follow him and he carefully opened the door and the trio slipped inside. The hallway was semi dark and the fluorescent lights flickered ominously. The team could hear the music from the club, but nothing else. Each unit had a large, garage type door along with a smaller, normal door. Fornell motioned to the one that they were going to enter. Just then Jenny's voice crackled over the radio.

"Do not harm Jeanne's son," Jenny directed. "Get him out of there."

"Copy," Tony said as he took a step backwards and then kicked the door in.

"Federal Agents!"

* * *

Ava and Aaron hustled out to the back of the building where they found Gibbs and a woman standing next one of the cars.

"Grandpa," both Ava and Aaron cried, running over to him. Gibbs opened his arms and pulled both of them into him.

"Are you okay?" Gibbs asked, pulling away from the two slightly and evaluating them. "What happened to your face, Ava?" Gibbs asked.

"I jumped Jeanne, she jumped me back," Ava admitted.

"I'm glad you're okay, both of you," Gibbs said. Ava pulled away from Gibbs and looked at the woman standing next to him. They stared at each other for a moment, and then Ava ran into Jenny's arms and started crying.

"I thought you were dead," Ava sobbed. Jenny held Ava close, tears forming in her own eyes.

"I never wanted to leave, do you understand that?" Jenny asked and Ava nodded against her chest. "And I always made sure you were safe." After realizing who it was, Aaron too, ran over to hug his Aunt. Jenny looked over the tops of their heads at Gibbs, who was smiling.

* * *

The teams all burst in through the door where they found Jeanne and Trent seated at a table in the center of the room and Peter sitting in the corner. Courtney ran over to Peter and hurried him out of the room right away. Jeanne took off out of a back door and Ziva followed her. Kort drew his gun and was about to shoot McGee when a bullet lodged itself into his chest. McGee looked over at Tony, who had obviously just discharged his gun.

"Thanks," McGee said.

"No problem, the bastard," Tony said, and then took off after Ziva.

* * *

Ziva followed Jeanne through a back hallway and into a blocked off alley that was obviously used as a smoking courtyard for the club, but no one was there. Jeanne realized she was trapped and turned on Ziva.

"You know, Tony never really loved me. He said he did, but I could tell in his eyes that he loved someone else," Jeanne said quietly. "It was always you."

"Wasn't trying to frame him for murder revenge enough for you?" Ziva spat bitterly.

"I wasn't taking revenge against Tony," Jeanne said.

"Then why my children?" Ziva yelled, her gun still trained on Jeanne.

"That bitch director of yours ruined my life," Jeanne snarled. "My father was killed because of her, I lost my job because of her, and when Trent told me that she was still alive, I knew that I could get revenge. Trent told me that she had pictures of your kids in her office. Since she doesn't have children, I figured they were yours. You know, I almost killed them," Jeanne said. "But I suppose you'll do." Jeanne moved for something in her pocket and Ziva didn't hesitate and fired off two shots that hit home in Jeanne's chest. Just as Jeanne fell to the ground, Tony burst through the door. Tony looked at his wife, questions all over his face. Ziva shrugged.

"She had a gun."

* * *

**I am terribly sorry that this took so long to update. Writer's block is a bitch to deal with. Unfortunately there will only be one more chapter in this story. I know that it won't be as long as my stories normally are, but I promised that I would finish, and I will. Please review, I had a bad day and reviews will make me smile.**

**Vamp**


End file.
